Wrestlemania Insanity
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Sequel to Torture.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Sequel to Torture. What can our girls get into at the 'Grandest stage of them all'? Stay tuned and find out._

DK was standing outside of the hotel in Houston waiting for Souless and TVL to arrive. They had opted to drive, bringing up the fact that most of the things that they were going to use weren't going to pass through security. She, WF, and Sin had arrived the day before and were mingling with the guys. At that point in time Sin was off with the Hardy's trying to get a list of the people that annoyed them the most and WF was lounging in the bar watching as Mike tried to beat Afa at a game of pool. She bounced on the balls of her feet, unable to stay still for too long. Glen had spent the night in her room putting together a rough list of people that they were gunning for, and Mark spent the greater part of the evening with them; rattling off ideas for 'toture'.

A few minutes later a loud rumble rent the air and DK brought her head and watched as a 2006 Dodge Ram crew cab with a lift kit roared into the parking lot. It pulled to a stop with a screech and she looked up at the tinted window as it rolled down. TVL grinned down at her and Souless moved so she could look out as well.

"Hey stranger, know where I can put a hurtin' on someone?"

"Sure do." DK grinned.

"So where are we parking?" Souless said, cutting TVL off.

"Around back. Here I'll show you." DK hopped up on the runner board and held onto the mirror and 'oh shit' handle. "Alright, let's get a move on."

TVL gunned the engine and took off, laughing as DK let out a whoop. They drew some curious stares from the other guests, and some chuckles from Micheal, Glen, Mark, and Paul W as they slid into a parking spot next to one of the tour buses. DK jumped down and with a wide grin struck a Randy Orton pose as Souless and TVL climbed down and started to retrieve their bags and assorted accoutrement's from the back seat.

"Come on you ham and help us get some of this shit into the hotel." TVL said as she tossed a bag at DK. "And don't drop that one, it has all your breakable things in it." She called as DK scrambled to catch it.

Once the bags were passed about the three started towards the hotel, trading good natured insults as the drew abreast of the guys. Mark grabbed the two bags from Souless and Paul took the ones from TVL. Glen went to take the one from DK, but she kept a tight hold on the bag and shaking her head at him.

"You don't trust me to be careful with your bag?"

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"You'll see later." DK's face held the faintest trace of a smile and Glen took it to mean something good for him and only him.

The group made their way in and WF came flying out of the bar with a grin on her face. She hugged TVL and Souless in turn and then looked at the guys with the bags.

"What's this? We didn't get any help in with our bags." She said.

"That's because all y'all had were carry ons." Mark countered with a smile.

"Hey where's Sin?" Souless asked as she did a quick head count.

"She's out with Matt and Jeff coming up with a game plan and trailing a few people."

"At least one of us is working."

"In my defense Glen and I spent the night together....."

"Please spare us the details DK." TVL said in mock horror as she covered her ears.

"Funny." She retorted, sticking her tongue out. "But as I was going to say, we were getting a list together and Mark was there helping us come up with torture ideas."

"Really? Would you mind stopping by after we settle in Mark?" Souless asked, her eyes gleaming. "I have a few ideas that I wanna run by you."

"Sure." He nodded as they headed to the elevator.

"So where are our rooms at?" TVL asked as the doors closed on them.

"Fifth floor at the very end of the hallway. Glen, Micheal, Mike, Afa, the Hardy's, and Paul here are all on the same floor too."

"That's alot of rooms for just 12 people." Souless pointed out as the elevator stopped on their floor.

"Well Glen had originally gotten one room for the 'fun' but as we sat and thought about, if we had multiple room for y'all to work with then we wouldn't have to hurry between sessions and then they could as for as long as you like. We're only here for a few days."

"You guys know that we'll never be able to pay you back for this." TVL said as she looked around at the group.

"We know, but just thinking about what you five are going to do to these idiots is more than worth the money we spend." Glen said with a sadistic grin that was copied by Mark.

The girls noticed and shared a concerned looked quickly before they started walking. The guys rooms were closer to the elevator while their rooms were on down. After dropping the things off in their appropriate rooms and making plans for dinner out with the guys, they congregated in what had been set aside as 'Command Central'. They waited for Sin to arrive before getting down to business. DK had a note book in front of her and was jotting things down and texting at the same time. A couple of minutes later Sin hurried in and practically dived for her chair.

"Sorry about that. Matt and Jeff were pointing out a couple of guys that they wanted to be done first."

"It's fine. But we have a pressing matter that needs to be resolved right now before anything gets done." Souless started off.

"What's that?"

"Glen and Mark seem to be swept up easily in all this. Remember, Mark wanted to punch Matt to put back out at the store. And then the looks on their faces just a few minutes ago. They could throw a major wrench in our plans if they get too carried away. I know with a doubt that DK is going to keep Glen under wraps. Right?"

"Yup." Dk nodded as she scribbled something down.

"Now, I'm going to take Mark for the sheer and simple fact that his knowledge of all things dark and my natural dark bent are going to work beautifully together and possibly come up with top of the line, grade A torture. But if there is a point in time where either DK or I can't be with those two we need some one to step and take control. TVL will you take Mark?"

"Sure."

"And WF will you step in for DK if she needs you?"

"Sure, but what about Matt, Jeff, and the others?" WF asked.

"Afa, Micheal and Mike are probably going to stay as far from us as humanly possible. I doubt that Mike has forgiven us for making him look like Mr. Clean and Micheal, well he's Micheal. But Jeff and Matt might be a problem. Matt was getting really interested in how we worked near the end of our prank at the store and Jeff was asking a million and one questions when we all went out to dinner."

"I'll take the brothers Hardy." Sin said with a grin.

"Are you sure that you can handle both?" Souless asked as she cocked an eyebrow at Sin.

"Of course. I have my ways Souless, you know that."

"Alright, now who are looking to go after first?"

"I dunno. Glen's list isn't really that long. Irvine is the main thorn in his side, followed by Jamie Noble. And at the very bottom is Mark." DK said with a shrug.

"Matt and Jeff's list is basically the entire roster." Sin said as she whiped out some folded sheets of paper.

"Well I know that I want Adam." Souless said, a grin twisting her lips as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, so now we're picking our victims. Well I'm calling Layfield." WF said.

"You can have him." DK said with a scrunch of her nose. "I wanna confer with Glen before I pick someone, although I'm leaning towards Irvine."

"What about you TVL?" Souless asked.

"Eh, I'm gonna wait and watch before I make a decision."

"Alright. And you Sin?"

"Well since you grabbed up Adam, lemme get with Jeff and Matt and see who they want to go after first."

"Ok. Now is there anything else that needs to be discussed before we head out for dinner?"

Everyone shook their heads and Souless adjourned the meeting. They headed off to their rooms to change before meeting up downstairs. This night was a night of partying and finding out information. Tomorrow the real fun was going to begin.


	2. Adam

_A/N: First one to be sacrificed, Adam...who else? lol And just a small side note, the AJ that Adam's talking about is Afa Jr. I don't think that they would go around calling him Afa or Jr. so I shortened it. Enough of the note, now Enjoy!_

"You sure you wanna go after Copeland?" Mark asked as Souless busied herself with testing her lights and fog machine.

"Mark you have no idea how long I've waited to get my hands on him." She grinned as a strobe light flashed behind her.

"Is it because of his story line character or because you really don't like him?"

"Alittle of both. Does it really matter?"

"Eh, I guess not."

Mark settled down on the bed, knowing better than to get in Souless's way while she tested things out. He had to give it to these girls, they knew what they were doing and did what they did well. Very, very well. So far this one was shaping up to be one of the most elaborate. Strobe lights, fog machines, sound proofing, voice distorters. He really didn't want to know how DK knew about sound proofing a hotel room, but he was damned impressed with it. The walls had been padded in what looked like extra thick mattresses and covered with a material that looked damned near identical to the wall paper. Several rugs had been laid on the floor to help insulate that area. This was shaping up to be extremely fun, not for Adam but definitely for him.

* * *

Souless followed Adam all morning, trying to get a bead on his behavior. He was a mash of idiosyncrasies, when he was alone he would often stare off into space as if he was lost in thought. But when others came around he slipped into a cocky persona very reminiscent of his gimmick. But for all the contradictions he was decidedly male, watching the Diva's covertly as they made their ways to the hotel gym. With a sigh Souless prepared herself for the act she was going to put on. Around 1pm she followed discreetly to hotel restaurant and watched from afar as he sat at a table near the back. Now was as good a time as any to approach him. The dinning room wasn't full yet, less witnesses to see what she was about to do.

With a grin that bordered on sultry Souless dropped into a chair across from Adam and waited for him to acknowledge her. It didn't take long. At first he looked up without moving his head, but when he seen that it wasn't one of the guys or Diva's that joined him his head came up and large smile graced his face. He closed the menu in front of him and placed his folded hands on it, keeping eye contact with Souless the entire time. It took every fiber of her being not to lean over the table and back hand the smile of his face. She barely controlled the urge.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked smoothly, seemingly not noticing the clench of her jaw.

"All the tables were full." Souless answered with a shrug.

Adam glanced around to see and his smile got even wider as he realized that it was a lie. He turned his attention back to her, his eyes flicking up and down before settling at chest level. Unsurprisingly he took the bait and leaned his elbows on the table, his grin still in place. Silence reigned at the table for a few moments, both parties trying to come up with a way to get the other back to their room. Albeit for completely different reasons.

"Why don't you drop the act and tell me why you're really here." Adam said finally as he sat back, locking eyes with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Souless responded, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"You're a dominate woman, someone that doesn't play these stupid coquetry games."

"Am I that transparent?" Souless asked with a sigh, acting like she was bummed to be found out.

"Only to a man that likes his women dominate."

"_This is going to be easier than I imagined._" She thought as she maintained the gaze. "Out of curiosity, what gave me away?"

"Your eyes. You can always tell by the eyes."

"Fair enough."

"So what's the real reason....and no hedging this time." Adam grinned.

"Just looking for some....._fun_." She arched her eyebrows as Adam practically drooled at the implied meaning.

"Well, I happen to have a few 'fun' things that you might enjoy back in my room." The small waggle of his eyebrows almost earned the back hand, but she resisted. Again just barely.

"Better yet, how about we go back to my room?"

Souless stood up and headed out of the restaurant, not bothering to see if Adam followed. If she had pegged him right, he'd be less than two steps behind her and grabbier than an octopus once they were in the elevator. She was right, but thankfully they weren't alone. She had to smile at the disgruntled look on Glen's face, he looked so very put out but then wasn't the time for questions. He glanced over and gave her the tiniest of nods before facing forwards, as if he was warning her to stay quiet.

"Didn't take you long Copeland." He said conversationally. Again Souless's hand itched to back hand someone, this time Glen.

"I could say the same about you. Where's the little red head that was wrapped around you yesterday?"

"Recuperating." It was said shortly and with an edge, his jaw clenched almost as tight as Souless's had been in the restaurant.

"Rough were ya?"

"Maybe." Glen offered a crooked grin, but it looked more sick than lecherous.

"Well couldn't have been too rough, she was just down in the restaurant with AJ. And the kid looked more than happy to follow her to where ever. Poor little Samoan, you'd think that no one had ever paid him attention."

Before Glen could lay into Adam the doors slid open and Souless pulled him out quickly, shooting Glen a frown as the doors closed. There was a thump on the metal doors and both Adam and Souless stared at it as it moved on up to the next floor. She shook her head and started down the hall, fighting the urge to curl her lip as she heard Adam practically panting behind her. A few seconds more brought her face to face with the door to the room that she had commandeered for her 'fun'. In one fluid movement she had the key in hand and the door open, stepping in side before Adam drew too near. The room was dark so she allowed herself a small smile, that quickly turned into a sneer as Adam's arms wrapped around her waist.

She bit back a growl, for this to work she needed him to believe that she wanted this as much as he did. With a forced throaty laugh she pulled away and faced him, her fake smile back on her face.

"To the bed." She demanded, but let out a genuine laugh as he all but darted over and threw himself onto it. "This is too damned easy." She mumbled as she walked over, pulling an extra sway in her step.

"Well are you going to join me?"

Souless's eyes had already adjusted to the dark interior of the room so she could see him patting the spot next to him. She ducked her head and moved over to the head and knealt down on the bed, running her hand from his shoulder to his wrist. She gripped the wrist firmly, and then with the speed of a cheetah she buckled it into a leather cuff that had been lying on the bed.

"What the hell?" Adam exclaimed as he tugged on the cuff, his other hand circling his bound wrist and tugging hard.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you...._much._" The last word was thought as she stared down at him. "Besides you said you liked dominate women. Don't you trust me?" It was said innocently and with the touch of a little girl's voice, everything needed to bring even the strongest of men to their knees.

"Lady I barely know you." Adam replied, but he grinned and relaxed. "It's just not often that I am the one cuffed."

"Well it looks like you're in for a treat."

Souless moved around to the other side and cuffed that arm, making sure that the buckles were going to hold before she moved to stand at the foot of the bed. Adam lifted his head and stared at her, his smile and tented pants completely and arrogantly on display. In the beat of an eye, Souless dropped the smile and glared at him, amused and annoyed by his easy acquiescence to her will.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just admiring the man who's soul I'm going to take." She bared her teeth in a feral grin as she watched the confusion on Adams' face.

Adam stilled, wondering if he had heard her right. She was going to take his soul. Who did this crazy broad think she was, The Undertaker? He tested his bonds again. Damn she knew what she was doing. He was so preoccupied with trying to get loose that he almost didn't see the mist that was rising up around her as a purple light emanated from somewhere behind her. Almost.

"Why my soul?" He cried as the light seemed to get brighter.

"Why?" Her voice took on a resonate sound, filling up the room completely. "Because I need one to replace the one I took to capture another."

"That makes no sense." Now he was really confused, this dame was completely loony and Adam vowed that if he made it out of there alive then he'd swear off of women altogether.

"I see you are still working it out. Maybe this will clear your mind."

With a wave of her hand the light wavered and the fog doubled until it almost blotted out what little he could see in the darkness. Then the light brightened once again and Adam drew in a breath. Standing next to her was Mark, no The Undertaker. Mark was wearing his ring gear, but his hair was shielding his face as it had in earlier years and he showed no viable signs of life. Adam's mouth was akin to a desert during a dry spell and it took him a couple of minutes to work enough moisture to speak.

"Mark?" It was little more than whisper and Adam felt his throat and mouth go even drier when Mark remained silent. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." Her voice filled the room again, making Adam feel small and vulnerable.

"Then why won't he talk?"

"Because he wasn't bidden too."

"Lady you're completely insane."

The light flickered again and when it came back to a dull glow Mark was gone, leaving only her and him. She approached the bed and Adam's eyes widened as he noted something glinted in the purplish light. Gripped in her hand was a wickedly curved blade. From what he could see of the handle it was plain white, but in the gloom he couldn't be sure. Soon she was bending over, running the knife up his chest lightly, the tip snagging here and there on the fabric of his shirt. It moved up until it tickled the underneath of chin and he forced himself to lay completely still. One wrong move and he had no doubt that it would cut cleanly through skin and muscle.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She murmured as she took the blade away and stepped back.

"W-what are you going to do?" He stuttered as she grasped the handle of the blade in both hands raised it above her head.

"I already told you." She sighed, growing weary of his incompetence.

The light in the room grew brighter, bathing everything in a purple/blue light. Soon it was so bright that Adam had to close his eyes to it. He heard her muttering and wanted to open his eyes to see what going on, but the light was to bright for him to do so. A moment later he screamed as he felt something cold press against his heart and then into his skin. He lost consciousness almost immediately, his body going on autopilot to avoid the worst of the trauma. Had he been awake he would have heard Souless's and Mark's laughter fill the room.

* * *

"He cried like a baby." Souless said with a laugh as she swirled the amber liquid in her tumbler.

TVL, Sin, WF and DK were looking at her with wide eyes. Mark was sitting at the other end of the table watching the by-play between the girls. Soon laughter erupted and with a shake of his head he stood up. He had had a busy day and wanted nothing more than to relax and get some well deserved sleep. It had taken everything in his power to keep from laughing and giving away the plot. Besides he had a tape to watch as well as a room to monitor. They had left Adam on the bed, uncuffed and no signs of them ever being there. If it worked the way that they wanted, every time Adam seen Souless he would cringe or curl up in the fetal position. Personally Mark hoped for the latter.

He nodded to the girls and left them to their planning. So far tomorrow was turning out to be just as big as today. And Mark couldn't wait to see what was in store.


	3. JBL

_A/N: Next up is none other than JBL. Now I'm asking everyones input. The next person is either going to be Randy O, John C, Chris J, or Jamie N. So cast your votes on who you want. And as always, Enjoy!_

Sin was the last one to join the crew the next morning. Matt and Jeff trailed behind her, both looking extremely sleepy and shooting somewhat angry glares at her back. She waved them away and took her seat next to DK whom was reading over some piece of paper. She tried to see what was on it, but the writing was to illegible. She quirked her eyebrow and looked at DK's face to see if she was really reading it. Her eye's were moving but it didn't necessarily mean anything.

"You can read that chicken scratch?" She questioned.

"Yup."

"What's it say?"

"I'm not doing elevator duty again." DK replied hollowly. "And we need to talk."

"Speaking of elevators. Why was Glen in the elevator yesterday? He looked like he had been riding in it all day." Souless said from her seat at the head of the table, Mark sitting at her elbow with paper and pen.

"Because I put him on elevator duty. We need someone to ride them up and down to keep an eye on the guys we're bringing up. To offer assistance if we need it."

"Hmm, and where is Glen today?"

"Don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Not my place to pry so lets get back on topic."

"Hold on, I have a question that needs answered." Matt called from his seat at the other end of the table.

"Yes Elder Hardy of Extreme." WF said with a grin.

"Elder Hardy of Extreme......I like that." Matt said off handedly before getting back on track. "What in the hell does y'alls names stand for. Well Sin's is self-explanatory. So is Souless's.....sorta. But what do the others mean."

"You really interrupted our meeting for that?" TVL said as she looked up from her coffee.

"Yeah. I wanna know. It's been driving me nuts."

"Short drive." Afa mumbled from besides DK and she laughed a little before looking over and staring Matt in the eyes.

"You really wanna know Hardy?" He nodded his head and she took a deep breath before answering. "DK stands for Deaths' Kiss...because that's what you'll wish for if you cross me." She shrugged her shoulders

"I thought it was Dark Kan-" DK slapped her hand over Sins mouth and glared at her.

"What did you think Sin?" Jeff said, wondering what DK was hiding now.

"Nothing, I must have confused it with something else." She said, glaring back at DK before looking over at Jeff.

"Deaths' Kiss....alright. So what does TVL stand for." Matt said as he looked over at her.

"TheVampireLucinda."

"And you?" Matt pressed on as he finally looked over at WF.

"Wet Fantasy." She said with eyeroll to DK and Sin. "Because it's what I am to every man I see."

Matt coughed on the breath he took and looked over at Jeff with wide eyes and then turned to look around the table to see if anyone else was as stunned by this as he was. They didn't seem to be, in fact they looked rather bored with the whole conversation.

"Enough with this foolishness. We have more targets to go after today." Mark said speaking up and cutting of WF from saying something else.

"He's right. So who's on the agenda today?" Souless nodded her head and looked over the assembled group.

"I wanna go after Layfield today." WF said, her grin back in place and looking down right evil.

"What do you have planned?" TVL asked as she moved around on her seat.

"Wait and see."

* * *

John Layfield was just sitting down to his breakfast when a bellhop approached his table nervously. It was too early for him to deal with idiocy so he snarled as he snatched the envelope away from him. The young man backed away with a audible squeak and John rolled his eyes as he tore the envelope open. There was no finding good help these days; and he would know he had had the best that money could buy. And even they weren't that good. He pulled out a folded note on official letter head from his company and a room key. He skimmed the paper quickly, wondering what was so important that they would send someone down here to talk to him instead of calling his phone.

The waiter had just gotten to the table and he waved the man away, impatient to find out what was going on. The room was on the fifth floor, he grumbled as he waited for the elevator to arrive then growled when he seen Justin and Afa in there chatting amiably. John frowned and tried to block out their chatter as the elevator climbed upwards. Thankfully the doors whooshed open and John hurriedly stepped out, straightening his shirt and rolling his shoulders. He looked down at the paper and scanned until he seen the room number, with a furrowed brow started down the hallway. He had just passed a room that was near the middle of the hallway when a loud thump caused him to jump. The thump was followed raised voices and he blocked them out as he went on about his way, whatever was happening wasn't his concern.

The room was near the end of the hall and he took a minute to straigten his tie and cuffs before fitting the key card into the slot. The little light flashed green and he pushed the door open. The room was silent so he cleared his throat to alert whomever was in there that someone was present. When no one called out, he walked further into the room and found that it was empty. On the table was a folded piece of paper with his name in thick black ink. Perturbed that he had showed for nothing he snatched the newest piece of paper up and read it quickly.

_Mr. Layfield, _

_Should you be here and I am not, please have a seat. There is a bottle of Jack chilling in the fridge and some shot glasses in the ice box. But if shots aren't what you're after, I managed to fit a small tumbler in the ice box as well. Please have a couple of drinks and make yourself at home. I shall return in a few minutes. I fear that I had an urgent emergency that required my attention._

John snorted, at least the peon that his firm sent knew what he liked. He gathered the Jack and the tumbler and settled down in one of the many over stuffed chairs that were flung around the room as if they were just dropped from the ceiling and left. He loosened his tie and took a mouthful of the fiery amber liquid, letting it roll about his mouth for moment before swallowing it all in one gulp. Because he had held it in his mouth before swallowing, his saliva mixed and diluted the Jack; allowing it to slide down alot easier than it normally would have.

He had tossed back two tumblers before his guest showed up. She waltzed in in a dove gray pant suit with white cowboy boots peeking out from under the pant cuffs. On her head sat a white stetson and from the few peices of hair that poked out from underneath, her hair looked to be red. She dropped down into one of the other chairs and held her hand up to stall him when it looked like he was going to speak.

"I'm sure that you can wait just one moment Mr. Layfield while I catch my breath?" She asked as she took her hat off and fanned her face.

John nodded his head and watched as she pulled the lapels of the pant suit away and waved some air down the top of her shirt. He blushed slightly and focused on something else. He was pleased to note that her hair was indeed red, like he had first thought. He raised the half full glass in his hand and took another mouthful of the burning liquid, this time not waiting for his saliva to water it down.

"Alright, now that I'm properly cooled off lets get down to business." She said briskly, placing the hat on her lap and staring straight at John.

"Why are you here." John questioned. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible and be on his way.

"Sir, I am here on the behalf of the new owners of Layfield Energy." It was said without preamble and she offered her hand to him.

"W-what? You've got to be kidding me." John laughed as he batted her hand away.

"I assure you not Sir." She was now scowling at him and left her chair, setting the hat down on the seat.

John was still chuckling as she walked over to a suitcase that he hadn't noticed before and pulled out a rather large manila folder. She headed back over and after picking up her hat, sat back down. She angled the folder so that it rested against her and the hat and flipped it open. John's laughter had died down and he refilled his tumbler as he watched her flip through some papers. She found what she was looking for and held a single sheet out to him, the smallest of smiles on her face. He decided to patronize her and leaned forward to grab the paper. He took another drink, holding the Jack in his mouth as read. It was something that he shouldn't have done, he spit the whiskey out as he skimmed the paper.

"What in the hell is this?" He demanded.

"Mr. Layfield, as of eleven thirty yesterday morning, Layfield Energy has been the property of West Liberty Inc."

"How is that possible? My company was never in any trouble."

"Sir, your business has been in trouble for the past three months. Your CEO kept it from you in the hopes of a turn around. However that wasn't to be and now your company belongs to us."

"They had no right to sell this company without my knowledge, so this sale is null and void."

"Sorry Sir, but you signed over power of atternry to the CEO when you went back to being on the active roster. Remember?"

John slouched down, he did remember signing that paper. He had said that since he couldn't be there as often as he could when he needed someone he could trust to run it in his absence. She was sitting up, that damned smile on her face and only now there was a large cigar in her hand. A minute later the aromatic smoke that could only come from a finely crafted Cuban wafted over to him and he looked up. She took a large pull off of it and blew the smoke at him, it was a mirror action to something that he had done more than once in his life.

"But not all is lost Mr. Layfield."

"What?" He sneered. "You've taken away my main source of income, without it I'm no better than these sub-par muscle heads that run around here."

"We at West Liberty Inc are prepared to offer you the position of office assistant."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"My bosses feel that they need someone with the know how to.......help out as it were." She blew another cloud of smoke at him and set the hat back on her head at an angle.

"What about the worthless bastard that sold you the company?"

"Everyone that had worked there for you was let go. They obviously couldn't be trusted." The cigar was now dangling from her mouth, making her look like a female Boss Hogg. Although he had to grudgingly admit that she was better looking and hell of alot slimmer. "So what do you say?"

"You can take that offer and tell you're bosses that they can shove it where the sun doesn't shine." He growled.

"They anticipated that you would say that. So they gave me the money that they paid for the company to give to you." She got up again and once again headed over to the suitcase.

John was seething as he wondered exactly what his worthless CEO sold the company for. She returned a few minutes later and tossed a couple of pennies on him, laughing out right at his expression.

"Now I do believe that our business is done." She clapped her hands and two more females walked into the suite and picked John up by the arms and started to drag him to the door.

"Lemme go you damned bitches." He struggled against his captors but they held him tightly.

The door to the room was opened and they hurled him from the door. John was scrambling to his feet as the door slammed shut. He had just turned around to face the door and demand entry when it opened again. He took a step forwards to gain entrance once more but was hit in the chest with the two pennies that the woman in the pantsuit had tossed at him. The door slammed shut again and he rushed it, banging on it with both fists. Moments later he was drug away from the door by hotel security, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"So, do you think we broke him?" WF as she took the bottle and took a couple sips from it as TVL and Sin lounged in the chairs.

"Nah, just damaged. As soon as he gets ahold of his CEO he'll be fine." TVL laughed.

"It's a pity we can't keep this up until Wrestlemania weekend is over."

"Who says we can't. All we have to do is have the number for his company rerouted to one of our cells." Sin said, a dark smile on her face.

"How?"

"Let's just say that I know people."

The three girls looked at one another and let out peals of laughter until tears streamed down their faces.

"So girls, who's next?" WF asked as she palmed tears from her face.


	4. Jamie Noble

_A/N: Kay, I had a few problems deciding on whom to go after first. Some ppl wanted Randy and some wanted John. I did start on their chap, but I want that one to be perfect. So it may be a little bit before I post. And I'm not saying that anything contained in this chap is true or their real feelings. Now that I have disclaimed, let's move on with the fic._

WF, TVL, and Sin were heading back to Command Central, talking and laughing amongst themselves as they imagined the others faces when they played the DVD of John's torture. Souless and DK were sitting in the room going over some paper work while Mark, Glen, Matt, Jeff and Afa were milling about with various bottles of booze. When the threesome walked in all heads turned towards them and giggles erupted from DK as Sin smiled and nodded. Souless motioned over to Mark and he took the DVD and inserted it into the wall size Entertainment unit. She then nodded over to Glen and he turned the lights off and everyone got comfortable as it started to play.

Afa and Justin had been outfitted with pin point cameras and had been keeping an eye on John as he got on and off the elevator. They had stepped out and made sure that they got everything he did before going into the room. As soon as John had sat down DK quietly got to her feet and moved as silently through the dark as she could. The door to the adjoining room was on the far wall and completely shrouded in darkness. She had oiled the hinges the day they got the room so it swung open noiselessly and she disappeared before anyone was the wiser. Her bag of tricks was lying by the foot of the bed and she had just shouldered it when the door swung open again and Sin crept into the room.

She was facing the other way so DK waited until she had the door closed before she reached out and grabbed her sides with a forceful 'Ha!'. Sin jumped and covered her mouth to stifle the shriek that burst forth. She whirled around and glared as DK fell to the floor laughing. Sin growled and lunged at her and the two girls started to roll around on the floor laughing and throwing weak blows. After a few minutes they gave up and sat panting on the floor as they grinned at each other. Once they had their breath back they tiptoed out of the other door and once in the hallway saluted each other before going their separate ways.

* * *

Sin headed down to the lobby and looked around for the victim that she had chosen for her 'warm up' torture session. It didn't take long to find him; he was sitting in the hotel bar talking with Charlie Haas and Harry Smith. It was a well known fact that Gibson was extremely homophobic, and took great measures to keep away from those he deemed 'perverted'. Sin melted into the back ground and called up the three that she deemed her personal army. While she was 100% sure that two would say yes, she was kind of worried about what the third would say. After all he was thought of as a prude. She sent out the texts and waited patiently for her replies, taking the time to observe Gibson for any information that she thought would help her later.

Three minutes later her phone went off and she clicked open one message only to get two more at the same time. With a smile that threatened to crack her face in two she headed out to the lobby to await her hench men. It didn't take long and soon the four of them were in the planning stages of how to get Gibson back to the room where the real fun would begin.

"It's easy. Jamie has an extremely low alcohol tolerance. We just keep feeding him beer until he can't see straight and then drag him back up to the room."

"No, it'll take too long for him to come around. We need something that will put him under quickly so we can get him moved. But we also need to get rid of Haas and Smith so they can't report anything to anyone."

"Leave that to me."

One broke away and within minutes Haas and Smith were heading out of the bar and to the elevators. Sin and the other's laughed as he then sat down next to Gibson and started talking. Sin nodded and they headed in, while one of the others broke off and headed up to Sin's room to get a pill that she knew would work.

"So Jamie, how's it hanging?" Jeff asked as he sat down and waved a waiter over.

"Fine. Why?"

"Just wondering. So how's Houston treatin ya? Find any good pieces yet?"

"Jeff, I really don't think that this is the place for that kinda talk." Jamie said in a hushed voice as he looked around with slight blush.

"Jamie, trust me. No one is going to care. They're all looking for the same thing. A nice warm body to thrill them during the night." Jeff grinned and sprawled out as he took a sip from the drink that the waiter had brought him.

"Still man, that's a woman that you're talking about."

"Jamie, still the gentleman I see. Tell ya what; I have the perfect woman for ya. She's a sweet little thing that Matt and I picked up last night. She wasn't much into sharing. I think the idea of two brothers kinda disturbed her."

Jamie furrowed his brow and stared right at Jeff, something was going on, he could feel it. Jeff grinned and took another sip as he waved to someone behind him. Jamie turned and seen a petite looking red head working her way over to the table with Matt in tow. She had her head bent slightly towards the ground and Jamie thought that there might have been the smallest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Hey bro. I was just talking about her." Jeff said with a grin as he moved out of his chair.

"I figured as much. James." He said as he nodded over to Jamie.

"Matthew. And this is?" He questioned as he stared at the woman.

"We just call her Sin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Thank you."

Jamie got up from his seat and offered it to her, pushing her in once she was comfortable. He looked up at Matt and Jeff, wondering just what in the hell they were snickering about. With a shake of his head he pulled another chair up and sat down close to her. He was too busy laughing to notice that Nick or as he was called around backstage, Kiz; had joined them. Kiz had brought the drinks, making sure that the one with the powder was placed directly in front of Jamie.

Without looking Jamie grabbed the glass and took a healthy swig, keeping his eyes trained on Sin's face as they talked. A few minutes later a languid feeling seeped through his body and his eyes drifted close of their own accord. He didn't hear the dim laughing that surrounded him as Matt, Jeff, and Kiz picked him up and hauled him towards the elevators.

He was extremely groggy when he came too and the heavy weight on his chest and the warmth at his side made him even more confused. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the bar talking to the woman that had showed up with Matt. He brought his head up and let out a small squeak when he recognized the mane of brightly colored hair that fanned his chest and stomach. He turned his head and let out another mortified squeal when he seen the face of Kiz lying next to him.

"What in the hell?" He questioned softly as he tried to move.

"Ready for the next round already?" A silken voice said from his left.

Jamie turned his head, his eyes squeezed shut. The voice wasn't from the woman in the bar. It was Matt's. He opened his eyes slowly and swallowed hard when he seen Matt standing there watching him lustfully in nothing but his birthday suit. Matt had this small smirk on his face, and he stroked himself as he walked over to the bed.

"Matt……" Jamie said, hoping that his voice sounded tough and warning-like. It didn't, it sounded like he was pleading with the elder Hardy.

"Yes James?"

"What're you doin?" Jamie said, it was barely a whisper.

"Well let's see. After taking on Jeff and Kiz, you passed out, denying me my turn. I don't like to be denied James. But you'll learn after awhile." Matt crawled onto the bed and Jamie bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

By the time Matt reached his lips Jeff and Kiz had moved off to the side and were watching with brightly glowing eyes. Matt settled on his waist and was trailing his fingers up Jamie's abdomen, smirking as Jamie trembled. He could see the fear in the man's eyes and wanted to laugh. They weren't really going to do anything, but Jamie didn't know that. He leaned close, brushing his lips against Jamie's lightly, smirking as Jamie started to buck and fight.

"Matt I don't know what you and yer perverted brother do in yer spare time, and I really don't care. But don't include me." Jamie cried out in false bravado.

"Come on Jamie. You know you want to feel me inside of you. Jeff will even suck you off as I'm fucking you." Matt stroked himself for effect.

With a cry Jamie bucked up and unseated Matt. In the clear he bolted from the bed and towards the door, not caring that he was as naked as Matt. He wanted out of there and he wanted out now. He passed Jeff and Kiz but at that time they were too busy making out to notice and Jamie had to look away to keep himself from gagging. He ran to the door and tried to wrench it open, but it wouldn't budge.

He felt hands on his hips and yelped as teeth bit down hard on his shoulder. Hands roamed up his back and another set moved around to cup his cock. Jamie wriggled and fought, he had to get out of there. He was turned around and found himself staring into the green eyes of Jeff as Matt kneeled down in front of him. His eyes were wide as Kiz minced over and poured liberal amount baby oil into his hand and knelt down next to Matt.

The oil was warm on his naked member and Jamie shivered in spite of himself. He thought of everything he could to keep himself from responding, but the feel of warm breath ghosting across him pushed him over the edge and he passed out on the spot.

A quartet of evil sounding laughs boomed through the room as Matt and Kiz picked Jamie up gently and moved him over to the bed. Jeff disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a bottle of Tresseme conditioner in his hands. With a smirk he squeezed some out onto Jamie's abdomen and smothered a giggle as Jamie jerked in his sleep. Jeff trailed it up from his hips and left a pool of it right in his bellybutton. He dropped the bottle to the ground and as gently as he could he rubbed some down on his thighs.

When he was done it looked like Jamie had been the victim of more than one cum shot. Of course once he caught a good whiff of it he'd know that it wasn't cum. But Jeff and the others were hoping that he'd be too distraught to even notice. Then after picking up and redressing they crept out of the room, Sin shoving her fist in her mouth to keep quiet. Once they were far enough from the room Sin turned and thanked the three guys and headed back to command central to show the others what she had done.


	5. Jack Swagger

DK was waiting in the lobby, frowning at her phone as it vibrated in her hand. She sighed and turned the offending piece of technology off and shoved it into her pocket.

"What's the matter DK?"

She jumped slightly and turned her head to see who was talking to her, although she already knew by the voice. Afa was standing a couple feet away from the bench she was sitting on and had a slight smile on his face. She scooted over and patted the bench with a smile.

"Wanna join me?"

"It'd be my pleasure. So what's going on?" He asked as he took a seat.

"Glen's trying to find out why I'm avoiding him."

"Why are you?" He asked softly.

"Cause if I don't, I'm never going to get anything done. I'll be more a hindrance than a help to the team. It's like he eats my resolve, my brain." She blew out an exasperated breath, causing Afa to laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're in love with Glen." He crowed.

"Am not." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him for good measure.

"Want me to prove it?"

"How?" She asked skeptically, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"Like this."

This was kissing her softly, running his tongue over her lips and gently stealing inside. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at her, laughing at her bewildered face.

"See." He said with a smile.

"Why'd ya do that for?"

"To prove a point."

"How is kissing me proving a point?"

"What did it feel like when I kissed you?"

"Like I was kissing my brother." She said as she pulled a face.

"And how does it feel when you kiss Glen?"

"It's like fire spreading through my veins, melting me from the inside out." She blushed red and looked away from him, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"So who are you going after?"

"Thwagger."

"How?"

"Just wait and see. I'll be bringing in the tape of it when I'm done." She smiled again, only now it was cold and calculating.

* * *

Jake Hager was heading back to his room from the gym. He found it deserted around that time of day and preferred to work out alone. At least then he didn't have to listen to Ted, Cody, and a few of the others make fun of his lisp. Although Cody really couldn't talk, he lisped almost as bad as he did. He mopped at his face with his towel and pressed the button on the elevator, letting out a breath when it opened almost immediately. Standing in the car was a smallish woman, dressed in a black pinstripe suit.

Jake smiled and nodded to her as he climbed on, glad that it wasn't one of the other guys. He really wasn't looking forwards to listening to their jibes at his lisp. She smiled and nodded back then turned her attention to a sheet of paper that she held in her hand. Her brow furrowed and she raised her eyes again and looked at him hard before dropping her gaze back to the paper.

"Excuse me sir. But are you Jake Hager, aka Jack Swagger?"

"Yeth ma'am."

"I'm Allison McGregor. Mr. McMahon hired me to help you with your speech problem." She said softly and without a snort. Something that Jake felt grateful for.

"Thounds good." He reached out and gripped her hand, pumping it twice before letting go.

"Now would you feel more comfortable talking in your room or would you rather meet me in the conference room that Mr. McMahon set aside for us?"

"Whithever you prefer mith."

"My room is number 520. How about we met in, oh let's say thirty minutes?"

"It'th a date." Jake smiled.

The elevator dinged and Jake stepped off feeling slightly excited about his meeting. His speech impediment was a secret pet peeve of his. No matter what he had done, he couldn't get it lessen. Even if it was only an occasional slip he'd be happy. He hurried through his shower and threw on a pair of jeans and an old worn out sweater. He spiked his hair with some gel and then after slipping his shoes back on he headed out.

As he stood by the elevator he continued to say the room number in his head so that he wouldn't forget it. When the door's dinged open Jake's excited feeling crashed and burned. Standing in the car were Randy, Cody and Ted. Each had on smirks as he stepped in and Jake closed his eyes as he stepped on. Once he was in he turned around and hit the right number. The doors slid shut, closing him in with the three that had taken it upon themselves to make his life hell.

"Well look who we have here boys." Randy said with a sneer that Jake seen in the reflective surface of the doors. "It's the Lisping Lothario."

Ted and Cody snickered like the lackeys they were and Jake ground his teeth in frustration. Thankfully the ride was short and before Randy or one of the others could say anything the door's opened and Jake hurried off. Behind him he could hear them laughing and calling out insults and his face burned red as he finally made it to room 520. He knocked on the door briskly and shifted from foot to foot as he waited. After a couple of minutes he raised his hand to knock again, but before his knuckles could make contact with the door, it swung open.

"Mth. McGregor." He said politely with a smile.

"Early….I like that Mr. Hager." She stepped out of the way and ushered him in. "Now I need to know the extent of your speech problem."

"Well, it'th mainly the lithp." He said with a blush. "Becauthe of it, everyone maketh fun of me. Even Cody Rhodeth. Not that he hath room to talk."

"Hmm, I see." She headed over to large bag that sat on her bed and rummaged through it for a moment. "The treatment that I have in mind sounds radical and you might not be able to see how it'll help. But I promise I've had nothing but good results with it." She turned back around and in her hand was what looked like a dog collar.

"An electric dog collar? I don't thee how that'll help." He said as she walked over.

"Easy, every time you lisp, I'll hit the remote and a small pulse of electricity will zap you. It's not enough to be harmful, but it's enough that after a few zaps you'll start to say your words more carefully."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Gently she buckled the collar on and stood back. It wasn't extremely thick so it didn't hinder the movement on his head any. The little box was towards the side of his neck, away from his pulse but still in a rather sensitive area. In her hand she held the remote, it had been dialed up to the highest setting, but after he started talking she took pity and turned it down to the lowest. It was easy for her to hear the untold story in his words, and the look on his face bit cruelly into her heart. He trusted her. He wanted to be normal.

"All right now Mr. Hager, what we're going to do is just sit and talk. And every time you lisp I'm going to hit the button, it'll send the jolt and then we'll try the sentence again. After awhile it should go through to your brain that when you lisp a little bit of pain is coming and it'll correct itself."

"Ok." He nodded and she could see the determination in his eyes. Another knife to the gut.

"Alright, so how did you get into wrestling Mr. Hager, or do you prefer me to call you Jake?"

"Jake'th…" She pressed the button and he jumped, a small hiss issuing from him. "What I mean ith…" Another jolt. "Jakes fine." When no jolt came he smiled, pleased that he hadn't lisped. "Anywayth…" Zap. "Wrethling…" Zap. "It's been my life. Ever since I joined the team in High Thchool…" Zap.

After every jolt he jumped, and soon a light sheen of sweat covered his brow. But he wasn't giving up, he continued to soldier on. After about an hour of if, he was barely jumping, and had even managed to drop the amount of zaps that he was getting. It was further making her gut twist in guilt, he was taking this seriously. And the feeling of guilt annoyed her to no end. With a slight frown she decided to call it a day.

"Alright Mr. Hager. That's going to be enough for today." She moved to take the collar off but he placed his hand on it.

"Can I keep this on?"

"Why?" Now she was confused, who would willingly ask to keep a shock collar.

"I wanna continue to do thith." Out of reflex she pushed the button, sending another jolt to his neck. "See. I think the more I work with it, the better I'll become." He looked so pleased with the little bit of progress that he had made that she turned the remote over to him.

"Just be careful Mr. Hager. And remember to take it off before taking a shower."

"Yes ma'am." He stood up and shook her hand, smiling as he headed to the door. "Thank you Ms. McGregor for your help."

"You're welcome."

With another smile he left, and Dark collapsed down onto the chair he had vacated. With a growl she took her shoe off and flung it at the wall, knocking the hidden camera to the floor.

* * *

"What happened?" Souless questioned as they looked over the tape. "How come you didn't have him writhing in pain on the floor?"

"Because, the little bastard made me feel guilty." Dark groaned, her face resting against the table.

"Aw, Dark has a soft spot for the American Jackass." WF teased, earning a half hearted glare from Dark.

"I do not. I'm just….saving my energy for Irvine. He's gonna need all my tricks."

"What do you plan on doing to him?"

"Not sure yet, but I'm thinking Desparklization. Or sparklization depending on the mood I find him in."

"There is one good thing though about Hager." TVL said from her seat.

"What?"

"He's gonna be walking around the hotel zapping himself. That in itself is rather hilarious. Self inflicted torture."

"Meh…maybe." Dark said, still aggravated that he had managed to get under her skin.

"Alright ladies, there's not much more we can do today, so tomorrow is gonna have to be busy. Get as many as we can, Wrestlemania is the day after and as much as I like to see them suffer, I don't want to hurt the outcomes of the show. So rest up." Souless dismissed the meeting, plans for the next day already forming in her brain.


	6. Cody & Ted

_A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated this story, but I was lacking inspiration. But seeing as how I somehow gained an Edge muse, I've put him to work and this chapter is brought you partially by him. I hope y'all Enjoy!_

"Alright Ladies, who's going after who today?" Souless asked as she started the morning meeting.

"I'm going after Cena and Orton." TVL said a wicked smile on her face.

"I'm going after Runnels and DiBiase." DK threw in, but then looked down before speaking again. "And then I'm going to put myself on command central duty."

"Well if DK isn't going after Irvine, then I'll take him." WF said with a nod. "That's going to be fun."

"Um, Matt and Jeff haven't told me yet. I'll get back to you on that."

"Well, I've got a couple of prospects." Souless looked down at her notes, and then back at the assembled group. "Well let's get started girls; we don't have much time left for fun."

One by one the girls left the room, leaving Souless and DK with Mark and Glen milling around in the background. Souless dismissed them both and waited for the doors to close before addressing DK.

"Why are you going to CC duty?"

"Cause I've distracted. My ducks aren't in a row. I just wanna get Runnels and DiBiase down and out of the way."

Souless nodded and headed out herself gathering Mark on her way down the hallway. DK stayed in the room a few minutes longer, biting her lip in indecision. On the one hand she wanted to go about and take a few more guys down. But on the other she couldn't deny that Hager had gotten under her skin, and that put the rest of the plan in jeopardy. She gathered the few things she needed to go after Runnels and DiBiase, staunchly ignoring the fact that she was hunting because she felt bad for the way they treated Hager.

"Stop that. Stop feeling for the targets." She chastised herself as she headed down the hallway, not blinking when Glen fell in step with her.

"So, Runnels and DiBiase…huh?" He asked, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yea. TVL is going after Cena and Orton. So what better way than to disable 'Legacy' than to take out the attack dogs."

"That's a sound plan. What are you planning on doing to them?"

DK stopped in mid stride and turned to face Glen, a Mona Lisa smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled and Glen found himself grinning along with her.

"Just wait and see, wait and see."

* * *

Cody and Ted were heading back from the gym, slicked with sweat and breathing hard from their cardio work out. There was an exhibition match later that afternoon and they were going up against Cardona and Myers. They passed Jake in the lobby and paused for a moment to watch him talking to himself and pushing some sort of handheld device. When he jumped both looked on confused, but walked on; deciding to just leave him to whatever he was doing. There would always be time later to taunt the blonde superstar.

Once in their room, Ted jumped in the shower first while Cody packed their gear bag. The last thing that was dropped in was their container of coconut oil that they used to oil up with before the matches. After taking his shower, Cody dropped down onto his bed for a nap while Ted left to go find Randy. Cody was so deeply asleep that he didn't hear the door click open softly, nor did he hear the soft footfalls that heralded someone's arrival.

DK had to bite down hard on her tongue to keep from snickering as she removed the coconut oil and replaced it with a mixture that looked and smelled exactly the same. The only difference was there was an extremely strong adhesive in it as well. Gripping the original container tightly, DK slipped from the room; finally allowing herself to laugh once the door closed behind her. Glen was waiting down at the end of the hall and as she passed him, she tossed him the container.

"Keep and eye on that."

"What for?"

"Cause we'll need it later."

_Later that afternoon_

It was mere minutes to the match and Ted dug around in the bag until he found the container. He tossed it to Cody and turned around to present his back. It was routine that they were familiar with, they'd take turns oiling each other's backs and any places that they couldn't reach. He felt Cody's hands slide across his back and down his spine, then suddenly he stopped, his hands stilling right above the band of Ted's trunks.

"Cody…what are you doing?"

"Uh…." Ted felt a tug on his back and let out a yelp.

"What the fuck Cody?" Ted tried to move away, but Cody's hands were still in place.

"Dammit Ted, quit moving."

"What in the hell is going on?"

"My hands are stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yes."

"How in the hell are your hands stuck. Quit playing around. We have a match."

"Ted I'm not playing."

As if to accentuate his point Cody tried to remove his hands, causing Ted to wince when it felt like his skin was going to be ripped off. There was a knock on the door and both of them looked at it with wide eyes. Trying to move as one, they headed over. Ted opened the door enough to peek out.

"Yes?"

"It's time for the match guys."

"Uh, we can't make it. Cody's got…." He dropped his voice down to a whisper as if Cody wasn't standing behind him. "He's got explosive diarrhea."

The stage hand nodded and hurried off to report to Vince. Ted moved back and shut the door, panicking as he starting trying to think up a way to get back to the hotel.

"Did you really have to say that?" Cody grouched.

"What did you want me to say? 'Oh I'm sorry; we can't wrestle because somehow, Cody's hands mysteriously got stuck to my lower back'."

"It's preferable to me having diarrhea."

"Explosive diarrhea Cody, explosive."

"Whatever." Ted didn't have to see him to know that Cody was rolling his eyes. "So how are we getting out of here?"

"I'm working on it."

By the time they came up with a way to leave without it looking weird, the matches had been over and everyone had left. The next obstacle was how where they going to get back to the hotel. In the end, they ended climbing in from the passenger side and Cody leaning across the console as Ted drove. It was an uncomfortable position, but nothing compared to the humiliation they felt as they passed through the lobby. People stopped and stared, some snickering quietly and some just out right laughing. The straw that broke the camels back was when Jake passed them and dissolved into a fit of snorts and laughter that left him on the floor of the lobby.

They hurried the rest of the way to the elevator, not even bothering to stop when their gear back slipped off of Ted's shoulder. With a smirk, DK sauntered over and picked up the lone object. She waited for a couple minutes then pressed the elevator button. Once on their floor she fished out the contaminated oil and replaced it with the original. She knocked once before heading back down the hallway and disappearing into the stairwell.


	7. Intentions Revealed

Souless was sitting at a table in the hotel bar watching as WF stalked Irvine looking for the perfect time to pounce. Mark was seated to her right and was keeping an eye on TVL, both of them on edge just in case they had to assist in some way or the other. Souless looked away as WF and Irvine left the bar, the latter having no idea that he was being followed. TVL deserted a couple of minutes later, both Randy and John following behind her quietly.

"So, who are you going after?" Mark asked, his eyes gleaming as he thought of the possibilities.

"No quite sure yet. I've already taken out Adam, and he was the main one I wanted. I'm thinking that I might just go back and work CC duty with DK, keep her company y'know."

"But why? You can't deny that you're having fun. I seen the smile on your face as Adam passed out. I know you enjoyed that." Mark grinned as she smiled.

"What are you getting out of this Mark?" Souless asked, turning the questioning away from her.

"What are you getting at?"

"Come on Mark. Why did you and Glen decide to fly five females out to Houston? Well I guess Glen's motive was obvious, but why are you in on this?" She arched her eyebrow and waited for him to speak.

"Do you know what it's like being looked up too? Being treated as if you might break, yet at the same time having everyone and their mothers coming after you to make a name for themselves?" He stopped, and rolled the bottle in front of him between his hands. "Glen and I don't have much time left in this business. We've left our blood, sweat and tears in more cities than most people can claim to have seen in two life times. Those that are destined to take our places are treating their spots as if they're entitled to them. Granted Adam has come along way from the beginning, but he's grown lax and is resting on his laurels. And the rest of the young pups running around are relying on who they know to get a good place."

"I can't deny that most of them are second or third gen, but that doesn't mean that they haven't trained hard to get here." Souless put in, watching as Mark continued to play with his bottle.

"I'm not sayin that either. It's just that, they don't understand what it is to struggle to get here. Most go to some indy league, and then move up to Ring Of Honor or they get out of training school and get called up. They don't know what it is to work their way from the bottom, going from being a star in one promotion to a jobber in the next. They take for granted the title shots they're getting."

"To be fair Mark, looking at how Vince treats the titles. Are they really worth having anymore?"

"Probably not. But it's the glory of what they once stood for. That's what I'm fighting for. And Glen, well Glen's given up altogether on winning the titles. He's slated himself as a trainer. His matches are televised training matches. And even then he's not getting the respect that he's entitled too. You can put a man over without losing all the time. But no, Vince wants to make the younger pups look invincible." Mark banged his fist on the table, his voice growing rough.

"Have you talked to Vince about it? Let him know how you feel?"

"Right." Mark laughed bitterly, "I've tried that route. All I get is 'Mark I know what's best for this company. You've been a good employee, one of the best and I'm going to be sad when yer gone. But you're head for this business is stuck in the past. We need to look towards the future.'. It's a bunch of bullshit. You can't ignore the past and expect the future to take care of itself."

"So you're in this to get back at Vince?"

"I guess. Actually I'm looking at like my last big Hurrah! before I hang up my boots."

"Well you came to the right girls for that." Souless said with a small grin.

"I see that. So who are you going after today?" Mark asked as he pulled her paper over to him and looking it over.

Their talk turned back to more mundane things, although Souless had now had a new insight into her large companion. She smirked as they started plotting again, sometimes you don't question your luck when it came to these things.


	8. Chris Jericho

WF was seated at table near the back of the bar, going over a piece of paper with Mike and Afa. They agreed to be her helping hands should she need it for Irvine. So far she had a rough outline about what to do. The fact that he seemed to be as carefree outside of the ring as he was serious inside it was what put the idea in her head.

"I don't think that this is going to work." Mike said as he pulled a frown. "Irvine might be off the wall, but I doubt that he'll fall for this."

"Have some faith in me Mike. You're talking to the one that had John Layfield almost in tears. I'm pretty sure that I can pull this off." WF said with a roll of her eyes.

"I still don't think that it's going to work." He mumbled.

Afa grinned and gave WF the thumbs up as she got up from the table. She was wearing the grey suit that she had worn with Layfield, but she had had a maple leaf embroidered on the lapel. Her quarry crossed the lobby and with a smile she followed him. He was heading towards the gym and she hurried to catch up with him. Just before his hand touched the knob of the door she cleared her throat. He turned around and she fought to breathe when he smiled at her.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Sir, My name is Alicia Penwortham. And I'm from the CBW."

"What does the CBW want with me?" He asked, his eyes going wide.

"May we speak privately?"

"Oh, of course." He said hurriedly as he turned and headed towards the elevator. "But, uh. I'm sharing a room with someone. And I'd rather not have my room mate knowing about it."

"I understand. I have a private room if you'd prefer that."

"Yes, yes."

WF stepped onto the elevator, fighting hard to keep the smile from her lips. Chris was standing in the elevator next to her, shifting from foot to foot nervously. Soon the door dinged open and Chris was the first off, WF following at a more sedate pace. He let her take the lead but it was obvious that he was impatient to find out what was going on. Once they were comfortable in the room Chris moved to the edge of his seat and stared at her; concern written clearly on his face.

"Now Ms. Penwortham, what does the CBW want? I've done nothing wrong to warrant them sending someone."

"Mr. Irvine. It has come to the attention of the CBW that you're not as….._sparkly_ as a Canadian Wrestler should be."

"What?" Chris yelped. "I have the most sparkles of all the Canadian Wrestlers. Copeland doesn't sparkle, Reso wears foil, Maryse; well she's a Diva so there's some sparkle there. And the Hart Trio? There's not a sparkle among them."

"Mr. Irvine, the Hart Trio are upholding the honor of their name. They are showing the world that the Pink and Black attack still have it. As for Copeland, he's being talked to by another one of our representatives. Even foil sparkles Sir, so Reso is fine. And Copeland has been known from time to time to foil up his gear as well. But you Sir….are an embarrassment to the CBW. You're positively dim as you move around the ring. In fact Mr. Mizanin sparkles more than you."

"How much more sparkly can I be. I have them across my ass, on my boots and sometimes on my junk. I can not fit anymore sparkles on the wrestling gear that I wear now." He argued.

"Then I suggest that you return to your tights. More room to fit sparkles." WF said offhandedly. "The CBW suggests that you figure out something quickly or we're going to purge you from our data banks. You won't be able to claim that you're from Canada again."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" He screeched. "The CBW doesn't have the authority to do that."

"Sir, the Canadian Bureau of Wrestlers has the authority to do anything that might bring shame upon the name of Canadian Wrestlers. Either you shape up, or you ship out." WF's voice was cold and she watched as the color drained from Chris's face.

"So you're telling me, that unless I _sparkle_ more, then I can't claim Canada?"

"Basically."

"Please don't do that to me!" He pleaded as he got to his knees and clasped WF's waist. "I'll do anything."

"Then I suggest you go and have the seamstress make you a different ring outfit to wear tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." He got back to his feet and darted towards the door; leaving WF chuckling behind him. He sped out the door but then raced back in before it could even close a fraction of an inch. He grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. "What color do you think I should wear? Blue or Purple?"

"Blue."

"Thank you Ms. Penwortham." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before dashing from the room again.

WF stood stock still for moment, her fingers shaking as she pressed the tips to her lips. Her mind ceased to work when it processed what had happened.

"Chris Irvine just kissed me." She whispered as her knees gave out and she sank down to the floor.

* * *

"Alright now. WF is done with her target. Switch over to TVL." DK commanded as she rewound the tape and made two copies; knowing that WF would like to have a copy to keep.

"So why did you pick CC duty?" Glen asked offhandedly as he did what he was told.

"I've been.........distracted lately. My mind's not in the game, and if my mind isn't in the game then I don't preform well. And if I don't preform well then I get aggravated, and when I get aggravated NO ONE wants to be around me. So I'm taking a preemptive strike to keep me from biting the heads off the other girls."

"What's got you distracted?" He prodded as he sat down in a rolling chair and glided over to her.

"I guess it's more of a Who than a What?" She admitted, turning to face the monitor so he wouldn't see her blush.

"And that person is who?"

She was saved from answering by WF breezing into the room with a large grin on her face. Without a word DK handed over the other copy of her 'torture' of Chris Irvine. WF smiled again and left the room, seemingly floating on air.

"So where were we?" Glen asked.

"We are about to watch Cena and Orton get their just deserts." Her voice was back to business and Glen sighed as he moved so that he could watch the monitors.


	9. John & Randy

TVL had taken up residence in a chair in the lobby. Michael and Matt were milling around in the back ground, walking through the lobby every once and while to keep an eye on her. Soon her targets came in view and she hid a smile. Standing up, she straightened her skirt and smoothed down the blazer. Her hair had been pulled back into a bun and she had on a pair of lens-less glasses. She picked up the brief case that was sitting by her chair and moved over to intercept John and Randy.

"Excuse me. Gentlemen? May I have a few words with you?"

John and Randy stopped and looked her up and down, smiles appearing on both their faces.

"Why sure. What can we help you with?" Randy asked as he poured on the charm.

"I was sent by Mr. McMahon to evaluate your mental stability."

"Uh, I'm not sure I follow you+ ma'am." John said; looking at her confused.

"I'd rather not go into this down here, but I have a private room where we can talk. If you'd follow me?"

"Of course." They answered in unison.

The trio made their way up to the 5th floor, Randy and John whispering between themselves the entire way. TVL opened the door to the room and motioned them in; hiding her smirk at their bewildered faces. She waited for them to get comfortable before she took a seat and opened her brief case. She pulled out a large envelope, pulling out some papers from within. John shifted around in his seat and Randy just stared as she looked over a couple of the papers before bringing her head up.

"Excuse me miss. But is there a reason why we're here?" Randy asked politely when she didn't say anything.

"Of course there is Mr. Orton. Mr. McMahon has noticed some tension between the two of you lately and he wanted to get to the bottom of it."

"Tension?" John and Randy shared a look, wondering what she was talking about. "There's no tension between us."

"According to the files that Mr. McMahon provided me, I think that it's safe to say there is sexual tension going on here." Both men gasped in surprise, but TVL went on as if she didn't hear it. "So Gentlemen, who's top and who's bottom?"

Randy sputtered in surprise and lunged to his feet; heading to the door without waiting to see if John followed. John just sat in his seat, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Mr. Orton, we need to get to the bottom of this tension so that it can be dealt with. Mr. McMahon says that it's interfering in your matches." TVL called out when Randy's hand made contact with the door knob.

"There's no tension between John and I. Especially sexual tension." Randy spat.

"Then how do you explain these pictures of you in a towel Randy? Rumor has it that John was the one that took them." TVL brandished the photos, taking stoic pleasure in the way Randy paled.

"We were just goofing off. That's all there is too it."

"Mr. Orton, I don't know many guys that goof off by having their best friend take nude photos of them. That is a completely private matter, with those pictures being intended only for the person taking them."

"Now, now. That ain't all true. What about Playboy?" John asked when he finally found his voice.

"There are exceptions, but those pictures have the mark of a private moment. And the smiles Mr. Orton. How do you explain the smiles? Unless you intended on them getting out to the public."

"No! Er-I mean no. I never wanted the whole world to see me in nothing but a towel."

"Are you an exhibitionist Mr. Orton?"

"What?!?!' Randy squawked. "Where would you get that idea?" He demanded.

TVL pulled out more pictures, there was one of Randy leaning against a wall holding a pair of basketball shorts in front of him. There was one of Randy in nothing but a fanny pack, as well as a few of him from the back; completely nude. She showed them one by one to Randy, watching John from the corner of her eye for his reactions. His face held a slight blush, but other than that he was completely still.

"Well Mr. Orton? Do you like to be seen nude or close to nude?"

"I-uh-what I mean is-" Randy hung his head before he answered. "Yes." The word was almost a whisper.

"Why do you think that is Randy? Does being naked give you a sense of self worth?"

"I-I guess."

"There's no guessing Randy. Does being naked make you feel important? Does it make you feel wanted?"

"Why don't you ask John that? He's the one with a video on the net where he's in nothing but a thong, gold shoes, and an afro wig." Randy shot back as he tried to hide his discomfort at the way the questioning was going.

"Mr. Orton I'll get to Mr. Cena in due time. Right now this is all about you."

"Well, I don't want to answer." Randy said petulantly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Mr. Orton. Nothing that is said in this room is going to go any further."

"This is bullshit." Randy muttered.

"No Mr. Orton this is an intervention."

"An Intervention? For what?" Randy mocked.

"You're running from yourself Randy." TVL said in a low soothing voice as she looked over the frames of her glasses. "We're just trying to help you. There's nothing wrong with being naked or liking to be seen naked. And the fact that you have a partner willing to satisfy your needs."

"JOHN AND I AREN'T PARTNERS!!!!!!" Randy yelled as he balled his fists.

"John, how does hearing Randy deny your relationship make you feel?" TVL asked as she turned to John, pinning him with her eyes.

"Well...uh...see Randy and I aren't partners. We're close friends, but that's it." He stammered as he turned his head to stare at Randy.

"John, close friends don't lay certain parts of their anatomy on each other."

"How'd you hear about that?" Randy squeaked out.

"Randy I told you, Mr. McMahon has given me extremely detailed information on you two. Now how about we start being honest with each other. It'll make you feel much better."

"We are being honest." Randy maintained.

"I-I-I love you Randy." John cried out as he covered his face with his hands.

"W-wha-?"

"I think I always have."

"See?" TVL prompted, her eyes gleaming. "How does finally admitting that make you feel John?"

"Lighter than I have in years."

"Good, good. Anything else you want to confess to Randy?"

"Fuck this. I'm outta here." Randy yelled as he headed towards the door; wrenching it open and sprinting out into the hallway.

"Why can't you admit that you feel the same Randy? What about the nights we've shared over the years?" John sobbed as he got up and chased after him.

"We've shared rooms John....not beds." Randy yelled over his shoulder.

TVL couldn't help the snicker that escaped her throat as she moved over the door and watched them run down the hallway; John shouting his love for Randy and Randy shouting that John was insane. She shut the door and started to clean up, smirking as she pictured DK's shocked face as she watched the feed in Command Central. With a throaty laugh TVL slipped from the room, heading down to Command Central to see who else was going down.


End file.
